


Simply

by HotDamnMyDude



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Capritello, Established Relationship, F/M, If things like cloacas squick you then I'm sorry dude, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, NSFW, Porn, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Turtle Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDamnMyDude/pseuds/HotDamnMyDude
Summary: A one-shot in which Casey orders a big, sparkly, purple strap on as a gag gift for Donnie, not actually expecting them to ever use it between the sheets.Boy, was he wrong.





	

“Holy shit,” Donatello breathed, rusty red eyes trailing up and down his lover’s body.

“Second to that,” Casey mumbled, leaning heavily against his boyfriend as they both started in awe at the woman before them. She blushed, grinning as she leaned against the doorway of her bedroom. Donnie swallowed, his gaze traveling from her beautifully rounded face, down her chest, her perfect stomach, and finally stopping to rest in between her legs.

Or, more accurately, _what_ was in between her legs.

That ‘what’ in question was currently the biggest, _sparkliest_ purple dildo the mutant had ever set eyes upon. Though, considering that he had’t actually seen that many dildos, it might not’ve been that big- he wasn’t sure. All he knew what that it would fit.

Probably. Hopefully.

“Dude. Good luck.” Casey didn’t tear his gaze away from the fake dick as he spoke, and neither did Donnie as he felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

“You like it?” April asked, turning to strike a different pose to show off the different angles. Jesus, did he mention it was _sparkly_? Donnie could only nod, looking completely dumbstruck. She giggled, finally taking the time to approach the boys where they were sitting on her bed. It finally seemed to snap them out of their stupor, as they shifted a bit to make room for her between them.

She settled in comfortably, starting by facing the turtle. She tentatively reached up, tugging him down gently to press a firm kiss against his beak. He let out a soft noise of surprise before returning her kiss with a hunger, clicking their teeth together for a moment before he felt her tongue run across his lips. He opened his mouth the grant access, his own tongue pushing against hers feebly. He could feel her gasp as Casey grabbed her breasts from behind, trailing kisses up from her shoulder blades to her neck.

Donnie’s breath hitched when he felt the cool silicone press against the inside of his thigh- something that didn’t go unnoticed. “Are you sure this is okay?” April asked, pulling back from him onto to plant light, fluttering kisses across his jawline as she awaited an answer.

“Y-yeah,” Donnie stuttered, bringing his hands up to rub over the soft flesh of her stomach, both hands easily able to cover dup her midsection. “Besides, we always have the safe word.” She nodded, grinning into his neck before biting down gently. He jumped, letting out a soft whine as her hands snuck away from his cheeks and behind him, nails scratching up and down his shell. All this time, and it still almost felt fake; the way her body moved as she arched and rolled back into Casey’s touches, the nearly purple marks that would be left on his neck by morning, the _hunger_ in his boyfriend’s eyes- and the absolute love he could practically feel pouring off of them, the only thing that kept him from writing their whole relationship off into one big, perfect dream.

“Hey, don’t forget about me now!” Casey interrupted, taking advantage of April’s position to lean forward and plant a big, wet kiss on Don’s mouth. His whine caught in the back of his throat as he kissed back feverishly, large hands moving upwards to paw at the breasts of the woman sandwiched between them. She chuckled softly before roughly squeezing her lover’s tail.

He gasped and jerked at the sudden sensation, a churr rising in the back of his throat, his tail twitching in his partner’s hands. Casey could feel the vibrations on his tongue as Don’s churrs grew louder, sounding almost like a big, happy cat. He didn’t have time to think about it, not when Donatello’s hands have left April’s chest and have found their way to squeeze at his ass.

“Ooh, someone’s getting a little touchy feely~” He quipped, pressing his smirk against the turtle’s cheek before giving it a sloppy, rough lick.

“Can it, Jones.” He churred, too busy kneading the other’s butt to point out that _they were literally about to have sex, of course he was getting touchy-feely._ But this train of thought was interrupted immediately as April sat up, pushing them apart gently.

Casey’s dark hazel eyes watched with amusement as she scooted over to the side of the bed to fumble with the bedside table. “Lube,” She grunted, as if she needed to explain herself. He chuckled, leaning back against the headboard, his boyfriend snuggling close to him to feel that delicious body heat. Being cold-blooded just made the heat of sex all the sweeter. He shot Casey a knowing grin as the lower edge of his plastron rubbed against the human’s dick, making him bite his lip to stay quiet.

Their silent bantering was interrupted as April popped up behind Donnie, tracing her fingernails down the edges of his shell before finding his tail again. “Um, let me know if I’m.. you know, doing anything wrong or whatever. I’ve never exactly… well…”

“Fucked a turtle?” Casey finished, tapping his fingers against the other’s plastron.

“Not with a sparkly strap-on,” She countered.

“I-it’s fine- you’re doing fine. Trust me, I’ll let you know if you’re messing up. N-not that you are! You’re doing great, I mean, I ju-“ He was interrupted by Casey smashing their mouths together, effectively shutting him up. He could only let another churr slip loose as one lover nibbled at his neck and the other massaged his tail gently, beginning at the base and running to the tip. She felt it swell beneath her fingers as he sighed, leaning forward into his boyfriend’s embrace as she felt him drop down into her hands, the familiar weight and slickness gliding over her expert hands.

Donnie continued his make out with Casey as April touched him softly. He jerked and bit down on Casey’s lip as April stuck a cold, lubed finger into him, gently stroking the walls of his cloaca.

“Sorry,” They both mumbled at once, Donnie to Casey, and April to Donnie. They all three laughed at that for a moment.

“Is this okay?” April asked nervously, gently continuing to add lube to his tight opening.

“More than,” Donnie gasped, clutching tight to Casey’s hips. “Trust me, I’ll tell you if I’m uncomfortable.”

“All right,” April concluded, pressing a quick kiss to his shell before adding lube to herself.

While she did that, Donnie bent down carefully to press a kiss to the head of the human’s cock, watching with satisfaction as a deep blush spread across his cheeks. Casey opened his mouth as if to say something, but decided against it, closing it into a firm line as he stared into his deep red eyes.

“What’s the matter, Jones? Turtle got your tongue?”

“Shut up.”

“Wow. A real comeback. Ten outta ten.”

Casey didn’t have a chance to respond before Donnie lurched up, trapping his mouth in a kiss and wrapping one large hand around his needy member. Instead, he breathed out a soft cuss and a deep groan, thrusting into Don’s hand.

Before it could go any farther, April tapped against Donnie’s shell gently, prompting him to break the kiss and sit up, still staring longingly at Casey’s lips. “You ready?”

Don nodded softly before clearing his throat, trying to figure out how to speak properly again. “Yeah. I’m- I’m ready.” He wiggled his hips a bit, spreading his legs and lifting his tail for better access. He turned his head as April leaned forward, pressing her soft lips to his cheek while she teased his slit with the toy.

“Any day now,” Casey sassed, leaning back on his elbows while his eyes flickered between Donnie’s face and his twitching cock.

“Hmm, well, maybe next time we’ll stick it in you.” April teased back, one hand gripping the edge of her lover’s shell, the other grasping firmly at the purple member. She laughed as Casey’s smile dropped immediately, but before anyone could respond she thrust forward.

It didn’t go as smooth as she liked. It slid right over Donnie’s entrance, the curved shape of his tail making it difficult. She blushed, fumbling with it a few more times before the turtle let out a strangled gasp and she knew she had achieved penetration.

“Are you alright?” She asked sweetly, leaning forward to press her lips against the back of his neck. Casey sat up to run his thumb over the other’s cheeks, his pained expression making him scared that April had somehow hurt him. Not on purpose, of course, none of them would ever- but the way his teeth clenched and eye ridges furrowed sent a pang of alarm into him.

Donnie forced his face to relax, wagging his tail gently to get used to the feeling. It was no more than a few inches in, by his calculations, it was simply the shock of his first time… well, to put it in Casey’s terms, _getting fucked_. “I’m alright! It’s just… really different, that’s all.”

“Different in a bad way?”

“No- well, kinda, but it feels good too. It kinda hurts, but-“ He started as April began to slide out, his tail clenching around her. “N-no! Don’t… don’t stop. Just… go slow. Slowly.”

She swallowed and nodded, carefully finding the edge of his shell again as something to grip as she pushed back in, slowly, letting him get used to the feeling. She felt him shiver under her fingers, and glanced up to see Casey pressing unusually tender kisses to Don’s face, and could only guess what his hands were doing.

“Still good?” She asked as she slowly came to a stop, nearly and inch from sheathing the whole thing inside him. She could see the bulge in his tail, and it felt weird to know that she could literally see him getting fucked. Though, being honest, it was kinda hot. 5

Ok, _really_ hot.

“Still good,” He echoed. She grinned, puling out slowly, noticing the way his thighs clamped involuntarily, the way his tailtip twitched as he gasped, the way he bared his throat to allow Casey to leave dark green marks that he wouldn't be able to hide later.

The dark haired boy grinned, relishing in the face Donnie made as April began to slowly get into a rhythm. Every breath hitch was like music to his ears, and he couldn’t help but reach down to touch himself with one hand as the other dug it’s fingernails into the top left edge of Donnie’s plastron, thumbing over the shallow scars. They both rocked gently with their girlfriend’s thrusting. He stroked himself as his face collided with the turtle’s, an ungodly moan tearing free of his throat when Donnie bit him- really _bit_ him, nothing like the accidental nip before. Donnie had actually bit Casey’s bottom lip, tugging on it roughly before giving it a soothing lick. “Hot,” Casey whispered.

Suddenly he froze, because at some point Donnie had opened his rusty red eyes, burning with an intense emotion the human couldn’t even put a name to. He let out a noise of alarm as Donatello pushed him back roughly, his head knocking against the headboard, though not enough to hurt. He groaned as he sat up just in time to see his two lovers exchanging a look and a quiet mumble he didn’t quite catch that he wasn’t sure he liked.

April stopped for a moment, giving time for Don to lean forward into his elbows and knees, lifting his tail with a small whine.

“God, I love you.” She mumbled, pressing a kiss against his carapace before she slid back into him, going much smoother than before, now that they were both prepared. Only now did Casey realize what was happening, when Donnie’s gaze burned back into him.

With a shit-eating grin that Casey would need to make him pay for later, the turtle reached out his large, calloused hands, gently spreading his lover’s thighs. He left a trail of delicate kisses littered with pink marks that he was glad no one but them would see later, all coming to stop as he reached the base of his shaft. Casey swallowed as Donnie gave him a wink, and without warning, took the entire length into his mouth.

_“Fuck!”_ Casey shouted, trying and failing miserably to stay quiet, lest somebody hear them and get the wrong idea. Well, technically, it would be the _right_ idea, but he didn’t care because Donnie was expertly dragging his tongue up the length, slowly sliding off of him with a huff of hot breath. One of the best things about having a turtle boyfriend, Casey had decided, was definitely that they gave the best head… like, ever. Fortunately for him, Donnie had discovered that because his mouth was much larger than a human’s, he could take Casey’s entire cock into his mouth, and it only bumped the back of his throat. And when you live in the sewer with Mikey as a cook, you had nothing close to a gag reflex.

He dove back down hungrily, eyes squeezing shut as he gasped around the throbbing member in his mouth when April gave a particularly rough thrust. At some point April must’ve turned the vibration on her end on, because he could pick up the paint buzzing over the sound of skin slapping and rugged breaths. The dildo pushed into him feverishly as April sought for her own pleasure, the jerky motions making the toy rub against her clit roughly. Donnie moaned as he felt the toy probe deeper and deeper into him, not quite filling him completely, but that was more than fine with him. Any larger and it would nearly be uncomfortable. He felt the walls of his cloaca clamp down every time she pulled out, desperate to keep that delicious fullness inside of him, only for another wave of pleasure to roll through him as she pressed back in with an eagerness only she could muster.

Donnie didn’t even realize he was churring so loudly until Casey let out a loud “ _Shit,_ Donnie!” and grabbed feebly at the back of his head, the usual mask tails gone and nothing to grab on to. “Please- don’t stop. Doing that.” His eyes were half lidded with lust, looking at him with a begging expression.

Donnie hummed thoughtfully, guessing that the vibrations from his churring were defiantly giving his boyfriend a new feeling. He let the noises he’d been holding in loose, some tiny part in the back of his brain telling him that this wasn’t natural, that he was a _freak_ \- and yes, maybe that was true, but he was _their_ freak. His churring rumbled in his throat happily, and Casey threw his head back in ecstasy. “Oh _fuck,_ Donnie!” He groaned, hips struggling in vain as the turtle held him down.

Somewhere behind them, April moaned, the look on Casey’s face, the way Donnie gasped and purred beneath her, the way her end of the strap on buzzes and ground against her in just that right spot- she would’t have it any other way. She whimpered lovingly, leaning down to wrap her arms around Donatello’s shell and press her hot cheek into his cool carapace. Donnie’s volume only increased in turn, arching upwards as much as his shell would allow into her embrace.

He’s panting around his boyfriend’s cock now, pre-cum dribbling from his unattended member and onto the already filthy sheets they used when they knew that something dirty was going to happen. It gave him less time to worry about buying fresh linens and more time to focus on the quivering human in front of him, and stifling his cries while avoiding biting down- hard.

With a whimper he pulled it out of his mouth with a rather lewd noise, wasting no time wrapping a large hand around it and pumping steadily, already slicked with his own saliva. He chocked back a whine and bit his other hand to muffle his growing noises.

Casey used the opportunity to weakly thrust his hips into Don’s hand, jumbled curses falling out of his mouth as he stuck his tongue through the gap in his teeth for concentration. He couldn’t come, not yet, not when April was still hunched over Donnie, roughly jerking her hips even though she must be getting tired.

The turtle looked the same way he felt; barely able to contain himself as he vied desperately for a distraction by pressing his tongue and licking roughly up the side of the other’s shaft, continuing to press the flat of his palm against the side he wasn’t licking.

“Donnie,” He managed to choke out, a warning in his tone. If he kept this up, neither of them would last much longer.

“Ah—, fuck, April! Oh god…” Donnie jerked as April’s thrust began getting erratic, frantically looking for that last bit of friction that would get her off. “Guys, I’m not- ah! Not much longer…” He whined, nuzzling his snout into the base of Casey’s dick.

And _God_ , the look in his eyes as their gazes locked- he couldn’t help it. With a frustrated cry, Casey thrust his hips forward, pearly white cum splattering over Donnie’s cheek and hands, a few drops even reaching the edge of his shell, dribbling down onto his neck. Don continued pumping at him in an attempt to let him ride out his orgasm until Casey went completely limp under him, and he let his hands rest once again on his lover’s thighs.

Casey gazed down at him lovingly, the turtle too busy to wipe off the cum as he gasped and sputtered, claws digging into pale thighs that would surely leave marks later. Suddenly he seized up, his grip tightening around Casey almost painfully as he let out a guttural cry, hips jerking forward as his own cum coated the stained sheets beneath him. April whined, not quite there yet, even though Donnie writhed beneath her with tiny whimpers and continued to shudder.

Finally, with a few last, desperate thrusts, she felt her own hot need dribble down her thighs, feeling her inner walls throbbing and her fingernails clawing against the grooves in her lover’s carapace.

Gently she eased up, stopped, and slid out, eliciting one final churr from his sore throat before he finally went limp, his aching dick tucking itself away slowly. There was a moment of stillness that could only be achieved right after sex, a comfortable silence hanging in the air despite the ragged breaths coming forms the three of them.

Even though all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep, he turned instead to April, wordlessly leaning down to unbuckle the toy and tug it off her thighs gently. There were faint red lines here the straps had dug into her skin, but they wouldn’t leave a mark- not like the dark bruises already forming on his neck and shoulders. She gave him a quick peck in thanks before tugging him down to snuggle. She settled, once again, in-between them; Casey’s forehead pressed against hers, and Donnie’s plastron against her back as he nuzzled into her neck, blowing warm breaths onto her flesh.

In a while, they would need to clean themselves up and wash the sheets… but for now, they were content to simply rest in each other’s arms, despite the stickiness and sheen layer of sweat coating skin and scales. For now, they simply loved each other.


End file.
